Rebel Vehicles
This is a list of the vehicles used by the Rebel Army in the ''Metal Slug'' series. Variants and unique vehicles created by the Ptolemaic Army, Amadeus Syndicate, and Division 6 can be seen on their respective faction page. Combat Vehicles Type-2 Di-Cokka The engineers made their variant more compact, and replaced the two guns from the original variant with a single 155mm smoothbore gun which fired its ammunition at a high velocity. But it is suspected that the turret had to remain stationary since the new cannon was too heavy. With its production cost reduced, the Rebel army was able to produce many of these, and they remain the most produced tank by the Rebels till now. Even when the Rebels had to create the tank's main gun in very limited conditions, it still retained its high quality, which made it highly capable of being mass-produced. Type-3 Bull Chan The Rebel tacticians thought that the Regular Army could attack them from more rugged terrains and decided to make a vehicle specially designed to counter it. The Bull Chan was specifically designed to cross rugged terrain and climb hills, with very high ground clearance and wide tracks, and attack the enemy from high hilltops and mountains, making them perfect for ambushing enemies in mountainous terrains. However, they did not have much protection from aircraft, so the designers reinforced its top armor and partially camouflaged the vehicle as a big boulder. This did not offer much invisibility to the enemy ground troops nearby, but it made it nearly impossible to be detected on regular spy satellites and reconnaissance aircraft. Type-4 Girida-O The Rebellion required a main battle tank that had a good range of mission profile, with balance between firepower, mobility and survivability. They already knew that the Regular Army was working on such a vehicle, the SV-001, and the Girida-O came out to be its closest counterpart. Its compactness enables it to travel at high speed, while its rifled main gun offers enough firepower to deal with almost any threat. During the design phase, the designers decided to utilize AI instead of making it manned. The result was that the tank was able to operate even under a very harsh environment where no manned vehicle could ever dare to attempt. The AI has left more to be desired, however, as it is prone to making IFF mistakes and frequently run over friendly soldiers. Type-5 Iron Iso This vehicle was mainly designed for defensive purposes. Its cannon can demolish both friendly and foe alike, and its armor is thick enough to make the both 12.6mm Vulcan rounds and 127mm cannon munitions from SV-001 bounce off without doing much damage. However, due to its high cost and complexity to build them never allowed them to be mass-produced and widely used in the field. T-2B Melty Honey It's armor and armament was focused into the front of the chassis. The main weakness of this vehicle was that the pilot was exposed to enemy fire during the combat. However, without all the contraptions such as armor platings, it was able to gain more speed and acceleration, which is one of the main reasons why the Rebellion continues to build and use these things. Shoe & Karn Designed by a technician from the Rebel Army, the twin tanks are versatile weapons, being used in many fronts of combat. They act in tandem, one covering the other. Their main weapon is their 155mm smoothbore cannon, which works much like the one from the Di-Cokka, so the players can simply duck under the shots. All the time, the tanks will be firing ballistic missiles that are aimed at the characters, and can also fire from the turrets above their cannon. M-15A Bradley The Bradley tank was specially designed to be a long range artillery unit, something the Rebel Army was lacking. It is able to fire a volley of rockets either directly in front of it or in an arc by rotating the turret. It is best suited for support fire, as it cannot defend itself in close range. Big Shiee The Big Shiee is the fourth boss from Metal Slug 2 and Metal Slug X. Big Shiee is a large amphibious tank, designed for traveling on water and land, using it's tracks to travel like a conventional tank. It is armed with several 75mm APDS cannons, as well as a large retractable main cannon which is hidden in the bowe front. It effectively serves as a land battleship. LV Armor Inspired by the Slugnoid, the Rebels created the LV Armor as their own mechanized armor. The LV Armor is very light and maneuverable, capable of double-jumping thanks to its rocket booster. It's only weapon is the 100mm cannon which is hidden in one of its claws, but it possesses the ability to equip any weapon crate to the other claw, making it versatile, but at the same time limited, since the ammo from weapon crates isn't infinite. Additionally, it can also use the claws for melee attacks. Iron Nokana The Iron Nokana is a heavy tank specially designed to serve as an obstacle against advancing enemy troops. Its firepower is concentrated on the front, with a cannon and rocket launcher turret on the top and a hidden flamethrower on its bottom. To compensate for the lack of firepower in the rear, a Girida-O is mounted on its back. Formor The Formor is twice as big as a regular Metal Slug, and it is painted green. The Formor is mostly a smaller variant of Ptolemaic giant Metal Rear, with more maneuverability but less powerful than its giant brothers. Rebel Gigant The Rebel Gigant is the sixth boss from Metal Slug 7. It is controlled by Allen O'Neil, and is one of two monstrous walkers brought back by the future rebels, the other being the Slug Gigant used in the section of the stage before the boss fight. Its attacks vary from firing rockets from the shoulder to jumping off screen and sliding into the player's Gigant. It is fortunate that death here allows another Slug Gigant to be employed after respawning (the Slug Gigant's destruction kills the player), as the Rebel Gigant would easily defeat the player otherwise. Emain Macha They are also called The Twins. One is green-coloured while the second is red-coloured. These bosses move from one side to the other while shooting from their turrets, which is also their only weak spot. The cannons fires explosives into the sky, which fall down to the floor where the player is, making a line of fire (it disappears after a while) that damage the characters if they touch it. Tani Oh The Tani Oh is a prototype heavy artillery tank, armed with two huge cannons capable of devastating large areas without much effort. It is also equipped with two turrets on each side, both with a gatling gun and a minelayer, to cover the tank in short range. Only one unit was produced, being used by Rebels for testing purpose in the Käthehirt Valley. Iwa Oh The Iwa Oh is a variant of the Tani Oh piloted by Millefie, who has been living inside the tank for a very long time. It can deploy hovering minelayers, fire a huge cannon, as well as incinerate targets with its fireballs. Aircraft R-Shobu They are the Rebellion's main single-seater heavy attack helicopters designed to provide additional firepower for armored fighting vehicles on the ground. Although the gattling-style cannon came equipped to the aircraft, most pilots prefer not to use them. The pilots often carried letters in their pockets that people have requested them to deliver to a specific person when they spot them, which explains why letter envelopes fall out of them when you blow them up. Most letters were meant to be delivered to the senders' lovers. MH-6J Masknell The MH-6J Masknell are light utility helicopters used by the Rebels. Since its first introduction in Vietnam War, it has spawned many different variants ranging from MD-500/530, H-6, AH-6, OH-6 and MH-6. The Littlebirds are fast, cheap and reliable and carry varieties of weapons, from anti-tank missiles to miniguns. They usually work in packs in the game, so watch out for them. Tetsuyuki The Tetsuyuki is a flying warship created by the rebels for combat, equipped with heavy armor and weapons, earning it nicknames such as Impregnable Castle, Moth of Hell, and Sailor Titan. One of these crash-landed onto the Villeneuve Mt. System, where it was fortified by the rebels to serve as a base of operations. Some of its weapons are still operational. Flying Tara Flying Tara is the result of need for a fighter with ground attack capability. As a single-seater fighter-bomber, it makes up most of the Rebellion's air force. They are fast and fairly maneuverable, but are weak against anti-aircraft fire. Eaca-B A secondary airplane used by the Rebel's air force, the Eaca-B is mostly a variant of the Flying Tara, with better armament and maneuverability. The Keesi The Keesi is a VTOL gunship meant to provide close air support to ground troops. It is equipped with anti-air guns on its wings and can drop heavy bombs, but their length is enough to carry tanks on them. It is also capable of using it's jet engines to burn anything underneath it. The Keesi Mk. III This is the perfection of the Rebels' answer to providing Close Air Support while making the aircraft able to stick to the battle zone until the fight is over. It is made to give more infantry and fire support than the first model The Keesi. Hairbuster Riberts The Hairbuster Riberts is the second boss from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. It also appears as a mini-boss in the last stage of Metal Slug 3. Designed to be a heavy bomber aircraft, the Hairbuster Riberts comes equipped with several weaponry, such as guided missiles and bombs, making it a versatile weapon capable of quickly adjusting to the situation. More than a hundred units of these were produced, all in their testing stage. General Morden attempted to escape from the Regular Army troops in Ronbertburg City on board a Riberts, but it was shot down by the Peregrine Falcons Squad. Unfortunately, Morden still escaped, caught in mid-air by an Eaca-B. Hi-Do The Hi-Do is the Rebel Army's primary transport gunship. The Hi-Do is a gunship helicopter used by Donald Morden. Designed for testing purposes, it has heavy armor and is equipped with several weapons, making it a versatile combat vessel. Naval Vessels Jet Hammer-Yang These are simple speedboats with small cruise missiles attached to their sides. Although the crew is left unprotected, their incredible agility makes them fairly hard targets to deal with. Hammer-Yang The Ronbertburg city is called the "Town Descended by The Water God". The town is loved by the tourists around the world, and has many passenger boats to ferry them around. These boats were originally tourists boats used to ferry civilians around. They were captured by the Rebellion and converted into military use. They are cheap, but are fairly sturdy and can carry a lot of passengers. There is a saying in the Regular Army, “Whenever you see a Hammer-Yang, always assume that there are at least 30 enemies inside.” U25U The rebels needed some submarine vessels for underwater battles. Thus, the engineers of the rebellion came with the Mini-Sub 88 and the U25U. It is bigger and heavier than it little brother, and is remotely-operated too. Mini-Sub 88 The rapid expansion of the Rebel Army meant that they will soon need a vehicle for each differing environments on the earth. After some designing, Rebel engineers came up with the Mini-Sub 88, created to explore and conquer areas underneath the waves. These tiny submersibles were remotely-operated and A.I. controlled was therefore require less manpower. Hozmi The Hozmi is the fifth boss from Metal Slug 2 and Metal Slug X. The Hozmi is a nuclear-powered submarine, designed for naval battle. It is equipped with a powerful electric cannon with long range. It is unknown how they were able to create such weapons, but since in this game they are working with the Martians, it is possible that the Hozmi could be constructed with alien technology. In fact, Martians can be found in small booths overlooking the construction of other Hozmi-class vessels. Support Vehicles MV-280B One thing the Rebels also lacked besides artillery units were quick-strike vehicles to annoy their enemy tanks with and use as troop transports. The Landseek and 3-ton truck were quick enough, but they need something that could carry a weapon. This led to the production of the MV-280 series. The A-variant, which is unarmed, mainly serves as transport and Command Post, the B-variant carries rockets to engage and harass slow moving tanks and the C-variant carries a machine gun. Nop-03 Sarubia This tank was designed to hamper enemy troop movements by deploying rolling mines, making them unable to shoot back at it or its friendly forces while they dodge and jump out of the mines' way. The rolling mines are slow but deadly. Its sole purpose is to make you busy trying to avoid them so that other troops can kill you easily. The main weakness of this vehicle lies on the fact that it has no anti-aircraft defense whatsoever. MG-36 The MG-36 is a supply car used by the Rebel Army. If you shoot the truck, food products will come out. This vehicle is based on the real life Daihatsu Midget M4. 3-ton Utility Truck Don't confuse this with Landseeks, it can only carry around troops. It is mainly served as a cheaper way to transport massive amount of troops than the Landseek. Landseek This is used primarily for troop transportation, but it has enough torque to hitch other heavier vehicles. They are not much armored, and are easy to take out. M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van The M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van is a large van used by the Rebel Army. It is equipped with several launchers above it that can be used to launch almost anything that can fit inside. The M-3 platform is used to bombard an area with several volleys of bomb, and then are able to deploy infantry by shooting them up with the launchers above it. They then parachute down to mop up any remains of the area after being devastated by its rocket barrage. Double-Decker Bus While non-combatant, the Double-Decker is captured by the Rebels and used as a roadblock to stop enemy troops. It's very tall, making it impossible for the SV-001 or the Slugnoid to jump over them, meaning it has to be shot down and destroyed before the Slugs can pass. Dararin Dara Dara Used primarily by the Rebellion engineers to assist in construction and maintenance, these are built on Girida-O chassis. They are also used to drop supplies on the enemy. Mini-Bata The Mini Bata self-propelled railway gun, is the mid-boss for Mission 2 of Metal Slug. After the rebellion captured Ronbertburg City, the Mini-Bata served as a defensive artillery concealed by nearby civilian buildings and advertisement towers. It was made from a captured locomotive from the city, which was mounted with the cannon. It is mainly a defensive weapon. Kaladgolg The Kaladgolg is the third boss in Metal Slug Advance. It is a troop train armed with laser cannon. It is similar to the Tani Oh, but is mounted on a railcar instead of a large tank. Vigilance Vehicles Jupiter King The Jupiter King is a mechanized robot created by the Rebel Army, which protects their secret factory. It is heavily armored in order to protect the nuclear reactor inside the robot's body, meaning the lightly-armored head is the weak spot of the robot. The left hand of the robot is a missile launcher, allowing the robot to fire a large number of homing missiles. The right hand of the robot is a pincer claw, which is used to destroy the ground in front of it. The robot's eyes are also capable of firing lasers to vaporize the player. It is also has a "belly button" that can launch a rocket, which the robot grabs and plunges into the ground. Dragon Nosuke The Dragon Nosuke is the third boss from Metal Slug 2 and Metal Slug X. The Dragon Nosuke is a quadruped tank, designed to protect the Rebel Supply Train with huge chainguns and flamethrowers. The tank is also equipped with hydraulics above its leg that allow it to crouch, crushing anyone or anything underneath with its weight. The players fight the tank in a speeding train, with it moving at high speed to keeping up with the speeding train, this boss resembles a spider. It works like the Iron Nokana in most ways. The main weapon is the gatling gun in the front, which is its primary armament. Sometimes the Dragon Nosuke uses the engines above its "feet" to sit down on the train, squashing any players who were hiding underneath. Also, like the Iron Nokana, the Nosuke is armed with a heavy flamethrower, which pops out at the bottom, so the player shouldn't get too close. It can also shoot a ball of flame from its cannon, and even send flying fireballs that follow you. Crablops The Rebels created a machine to protect the Mining Zone and keep intruders away in Metal Slug 7. The Rebels-based this machinery on the vanguard of the Invader's hive that they have seen. It is the second and third boss of the game since when you first defeat it, no physical damage can be seen. When you meet it again it splits into the body and the head. The body has a bazooka rebel in it at first and will launch explosive moles from the bottom. If the rebel is killed a cannon takes its place. The top part can shoot 2 types of projectiles out of its furnace. It will grab pillars with its arms but they can be destroyed. In Metal Slug 7, a Slug Armor is provided to help with the boss. In Metal Slug XX, it is replaced with a Slugnoid. Working Machines Bull Drill The Bull Drill is an advanced construction machine/digger, used by the Rebel Army. It is the first boss found in Metal Slug 6. You meet this boss in mission one. It attacks by sending a demolition drone towards from underneath its giant shovel at the front. A rebel soldier then pops out, and attacks with an energy cannon. It sometime moves forwards to ram you, or firing the boulder. Once you get rid of half its health, the shovel will blow up, along with the rebel and bomb attack. Then it will start using the drill. Aeshi Nero The Aeshi Nero is a weird gigantic excavator with an appearance resembling that of a cobra. Designed to travel through the underground, it is used by the rebels. In its mouth there is a missile launcher that allows the excavator to fire homing missiles. The excavator's primary weapon is a large laser cannon inside its mouth that allows it to fire a powerful laser cannon that is strong enough to break through the hard stone layer. It is also used to create large caverns for the rebel's base. Worm Mecha The Worm Mecha is the first boss from Metal Slug 7. Morden used this drill mech to attack the incoming Regular Army soldiers. One attack includes using its drill to either dig up from the ground to hit the player(s) or to fire explosive debris at them. He will also fly over the player to fire turrets and rebel soldiers from its hatches of each segment. He will also launch a saw that throws explosive debris. Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Vehicles